marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Helen Cho (Earth-11584)
History "The procedure generates your own cells and fools your own body into regrowing the tissue. When I'm finished with you Mr. Barton, your own girlfriend couldn't tell where you end and the new tissue begins." Dr. Helen Cho is a molecular biologist based out of Seoul, South Korea. A leading authority on cellular construction and division, she is among the most respected scientists in her field, and is heavily sought after for consultations and second opinions (she was even consulted at one point by Doctor Stephen Strange when he was seeking a second opinion concerning the nerve damage in his hands.) The daughter of a US serviceman and a Korean woman, Dr. Cho grew up in Seoul South Korea, but moved to America at the age of 12 to be with her father. She later attended Johns Hopkins University as well as Columbia University to earn her doctorate. She moved back to Seoul where she became a well known research scientist, especially for her creation of the regeneration cradle to help heal severely damaged tissue and organs. In this capacity she was contacted by the Avengers Organization to help heal Clint Barton, who was wounded in a confrontation with HYDRA in Sokovia. She was also invited to attend the victory party of the Avengers, and was present when the AI Ultron made its presence known to the Avengers, taking note of her. Several days later, Dr. Cho was back in her lab in Seoul when she was confronted by Ultron and the Maximoff twins. Ultron used the Mind Stone within the Red Skull's scepter to control the mind of Dr. Cho and her staff, directing her to use her regeneration technology to create a highly advanced android body and brain for his consciousness to inhabit with the help of Vibranium purchased from arms dealer Ulysses Klaue. During the process of building the body that would become the Vision, the Maximoff's learned the full extent of Ultron's plan and Wanda freed Dr. Cho from Ultron's control, causing her to stop the experiment cold. She was attacked and nearly killed by Ultron in response, but was eventually saved by Captain America, whom she warned about the Mind Stone contained within the Vision's body. She continues to operate to this day, refining her technology further. Powers & Abilities * Regeneration Cradle: Dr. Cho is the inventor of the regeneration cradle device, a method of bonding synthetic materials to natural cells, tricking the cells into believing that they are merely reinforcing existing tissue. This synthetic tissue can be used in small repairs such as burns or severe lacerations, to creating a fully functional organic body with the help of Vibranium. However, this technology, at least as of 2012, was unable to fully duplicate nerve cells and their functions. * Biology Knowledge: Dr. Cho is a fully recognized authority on human biology, and has been consulted on numerous cases over the years. She is at least passingly familiar with Bruce Banner and his work, and Banner fully respects her expertise in her field. Weaknesses Dr. Cho does not possess any special abilities or powers that make her any less susceptible to harm. She is not built for combat, nor does she possess any fighting skills of any sort whatsoever. She also appears to have a soft spot for Thor, of the Avengers. Film Details Dr. Helen Cho appears in the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases she is portrayed by actress Claudia Kim. * Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) * Doctor Strange (2016) only Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Neutral Characters